


Selfless love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Varian has always been an outcast in his Village. Not acting like a regular Viking. dabbling in what people considered Magic. While Varian insisted it was Alchemy, being different didn’t bold well among the Villagers. And his father was the leader of the Vikings, when Quirn falls ill. Varian risks everything to save his father’s life.  Leaving him to prove to his father, the Villagers and himself. That he can do something right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the same kinda timeline meaning their Vikings, I met someone on Tumblr who drew the tangled crew in HTTYD form, so I will have dragon's in this story. But they won't come across the gang. 
> 
> You should check her work out its really good!.
> 
> https://pennumbra.tumblr.com/

A/N So this will be another story idea that was taken from a fan who drew these characters, this story plotline is mine but the idea to do it in HTTYD style is this Tumblr’s one. You really should check out her drawings their amazing.   
https://pennumbra.tumblr.com/

That is her profile 

 

The night was stormy, the sky lighting up as flashes of light and thunder loomed over the Village, Everyone had finished their work for the day, leaving nobody stuck in the storm. Well nobody but the leader of the Village Quirin. 

It was Quirin’s job to care for last minute details that were needed to be fixed, which despite it pouring outside the gruff man took very seriously. Despite being soaked the older man ignored the storm as he pulled the tarp of a few machines that they couldn’t risk getting wet. 

The Viking nodded at his finished work before heading towards his house which was in the middle of town. He was just nearing his home when he heard a loud BOOM. Prompting Quirin to sigh in annoyed. 

Not again. 

Coughing through the smoke Quirin made his way downstairs to his son’s, well he called it a Lab. He stood at the end of the stairs letting out a sigh as his son put out yet another fire. 

“Varian”. The Viking gruffed. “I thought I told you I didn’t want these contraptions in the house”. 

“Dad”. Varian jumped looking a bit sheepish. “Hey. I know I know but I was just…”.

“You were just going to go to bed for the night”. Quirin crossed his arms. “I don’t need you staying up all night and skimping on your chores AGAIN. You can save this”. Quirin waved his hand. “Magic for another day”. 

“Alchemy dad”. Varian pouted but let his father lead him upstairs anyway. “Its not Magic. I don’t do magic”. 

“You could’ve fooled me”. Quirin muttered under his breath before sighing. “Varian one day your going to be the leader of this Village and I need you to..”.

“You’re not dying are you dad? Please tell me you’re ok”. The fear in Varian’s eyes sent a jolt around Quirin’s heart. Ever since he lost his mother he had been fearful about losing his father to. 

The Viking knelt down next to his son placing a large hand on the boy’s shoulders.

“I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon”. Quirin’s features gentle. “But you have to learn to be more like a Viking son. People have been talking. While you might think this isn’t magic. A lot of the Village does. I can only protect you from them so much son. I would hate for them to do to you what they do to Witches”. 

“But it’s not”.

“I know I know”. Quirin held up a hand. “But that’s what it LOOKS like. Our Village is of simple folk son. And anything different tends to be shunned around here”. Quirin put a hand to his head like he had a headache. “I have tried protecting you as much as I   
can. But you have to help me out a bit here”. 

Varian’s frame slumped a sad look filtering across the younger man’s face. 

“Alright dad, ill lighten up on the Alchemy for a while”. 

Quirin let out a gentle smile.

“That’s all I ask”. Once Varian was in bed he gently tucked the blankets around his son’s frame before kissing him on the forehead. “Goodnight son, sweet dreams”.

“Night dad”. Varian gave his father a sleepy smile. “I love you”. 

The Viking’s fingers ran through Varian’s mop of hair. 

“I love you to son. More then you’ll ever know”. 

As he turned to leave Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a stifled sneeze, his entire frame shook at the force. Tired eye’s gazing at his slumbering son. It was a matter of time until he befallen the illness that managed to take ahold of his strong body. 

But until then he refused to give into it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Varian realized when he woke up in the middle of the night, something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel something, just something wasn’t right. Getting out of bed Varian carefully made his way through his dark room until he reached his bedroom door. Pressing his ear to the door he could hear people talking. 

He quietly opened the door. 

“You have a fever”. The doctor’s voice floated into the air. 

“I’m fine. I know how to take care of myself”. Came the gruff voice of his father. 

“You’re going to have to tell your son sooner or later”.

“And say what? I have bad illness that we don’t have a cure for!”. Quirin snapped breaking into a coughing fit. “And I may die”.

Varian felt his heart jolt his dad was dying, he had promised. He had promised that he was fine!. Varian fell to his knees tears filling his eyes. It hurt to breath he couldn’t even think, he already lost his mother he couldn’t lose his father to. 

“I think you have listening ears listening”. 

“What!”. Quirin coughed a few times. “You can excuse yourself from my house. I have more pressing matters to attend to”. The sound of the Viking leader getting up was heard. “I assume you know the way out of my house?”.

The doctor sighed as Varian rushed to his bed covering himself under the covers. 

“Just make sure you take care of yourself”. 

Quirin ignored the man as he made his way upstairs to his son’s room prompting the doctor to roll his eyes. 

“So stubborn”. He muttered closing the door behind him.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian’s heart hammered as he heard his father approach his door, he knew his father would be able to tell if he was faking sleep, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

He quickly covered himself up just as the door opened light shining into the dark room, Quirin hesitated for a moment stifling a cough into his fist as he entered the room. 

He allowed Varian’s light on his bed deck to lead him over to the bed. 

The bed squeaked as he sat on the edge of his son’s bed, quietly wanting to see if Varian would actually show he was awake. Or continue to pretend he was asleep. 

“I know your awake son”. Quirin finally said voice gruff. “There’s no use trying to fool me”. 

Varian sighed sitting up seeing the shadow of his father’s face and eye’s in the night, his gaze landed at his lap. He could feel tears threatening to droop. Despite the looming figure that was his father next to him. 

He finally looked up.

“Are you really dying?”. He asked quietly.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that”. Quirin sighed rubbing a hand to his head, unable to admit to the headache that was starting to form. “I’m not dying per say”. He started slowly. “It is true that we don’t know how to cure this particular illness of mine. But I have confidence that in time we will find it”. 

Varian swallowed thickly eyes clenching tightly shut silent tears coming down his face. He tried to be silent but couldn’t hide the choked sob that escaped his mouth.

“Son”. Quirin whispered moving closer he took Varian into his arms, who buried his head into his father’s fur jacket the sobs becoming more persistent. “Shh it’s OK”. Quirin’s voice, low soothing bringing his arms around his son. Cradling the 14 year   
old against his chest. “I’m going to fine, everything is going to be OK”. 

“You can’t leave me”. Varian sobbed, “I can’t lose you to”. He whimpered quietly snugging closer as his father hushed him again.

“I will not leave you”. Quirin whispered resting his head on top of his sons. “I promise”. 

Feeling his son go slack in his arms the older man drew back his son, gazing at his tear stained face. He knew he had to do everything in his power to get better. Even if it meant listening to his Doctor. The boy had already lost his mother, his wife. Shifting   
against the wall cursing himself as he stifled a few silent coughs into his fist. Careful not to wake his slumbering son, the older man leaned back taking his son with him resting Varian against his chest. 

“I will live son”. Quirin muttered already half asleep, holding Varian in his warm arms. “I will live for you”.


End file.
